


Noctis

by Mooncursed



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Blood Drinking, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gabriel as Angela's best friend, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vampire AU, Vampire Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Witch Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, mercymaker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooncursed/pseuds/Mooncursed
Summary: The monotonous life of the witch of Adlersbrunn is turned upside-down from the moment she has to take care of a troubled and distant vampire.  But hiding her from the court might not be the only problem she has to face when feelings begin to occur.





	Noctis

“Just a small mouthful of this potion and you will be good to go, it will prevent infections.” The witch stuck a spoon in her patient’s mouth, avoiding any possible protests.

“I am such an idiot! Right before the mission… I shouldn’t have listened to that bloody trickste-“

“Lena, for the third time, you were not going on the mission anyway, you’re still too young.” Despite Lena’s frustration, the caring tone of the blonde’s voice and her soft smile managed to appease her, “But I agree with you, running straight into Sombra’s trap was not your brightest idea.”

A small laugh escaped the spiky-haired girl.

“Well, at least I got to be healed by the pretty Witch.”

The witch only rolled her eyes and smiled, _this girl is incorrigible,_ she thought.

Though, the brunette was usually a lot more reserved when it came to complimenting her.

_It must be the potion_.

“I didn’t know a twisted ankle could be healed so quickly.” She resumed, touching the ground hesitantly to see if her ankle could function properly.

“Well my dear, it’s magic.” It was a basic spell but she knew Lena would be amazed anyway.  She started to put the vials she just used away on a shelf, “now I don’t want to kick you out but I need to get everything ready for the others’ return.”

“Oh yes, of course, thank you so much, I’ll get going, bye!” With that, the younger girl got out of the house, which was rather a laboratory stuck to the side of the castle.

* * *

The witch was lost in thought while tidying the large room filled with grimoires stocked in a bookcase, strange-looking substances or leaves in jars. When her operating table was cleaned and ready for a possible wounded soldier, she headed to the cauldron in a corner of the room and began to concoct an elixir.

She had been the witch of the court for several years now, she loved helping the King’s squad, sharing her knowledge, or healing the sick.

However, these days, one could notice the melancholic look in her eyes. She was considered the kingdom’s doctor and was well appreciated by its subjects. But there seemed to be something missing in her life. The witch felt lonely despite being close to other court’s members.

Incapable to pinpoint the nature of her longing, all she had to do for the moment was returning to her usual occupations.

The sun was setting as the sound of hurried footsteps and ragged breath reached the open window of the witch’s house.  She just had time to close the book she was reading when she heard loud knocks on the door.

The witch opened it to see her friend Gabriel, exhaustion written on his face, his leather armor ripped in places.

But her attention immediately drifted to the person he was holding.

A nearly unconscious-looking girl was leaning against him. What instantly struck the blonde was how this girl could be standing on her feet with the amount of blood emanating from her abdomen.

“Quick Angela, I’m not supposed to do that.” Gabriel’s voice brought the doctor back as he entered the house and she went to lock the door behind them.

“Who’s tha-“ she stopped when the girl fainted “No, there is no time, put her on the table you will explain later, just tell me about her injury”

“She has been shot by a crossbow, I didn’t know where to take her”, was all Gabriel said before putting his daggers on a nearby table and taking his cape off.

Angela teared the girl’s blood-soaked shirt and shuddered. Her skin was so cold. Strange. It was winter but still. But she dismissed those interrogations when she located the bolt next to the heart.

With a balm and a healing spell she managed to remove it painlessly while the feeling that something was wrong clawed back to her mind. The girl was still unconscious and now that she was healed, the blonde could study her.

Pale skin contrasted with raven hair, her sharp yet delicate features painting a stunning face. But her beauty was troubling to Angela, a strange aura seemed to float around her.

_She is not a common girl,_ the witch realized.

Given her clothes and well-kept appearance, she guessed that the girl was of aristocratic descent, or at least married to a nobleman.

Now she was even more curious.

For once, Angela hadn’t had the time to ask Captain Amari the nature of the mission so she didn’t have a clue about the identity of the recovering girl.

“She is stabilized but she will not wake up yet, the spell is still working, she needs rest.” Still confused, she washed her hands in a bucket of water. “Now, would you care to tell me what that mission was about Gabe?”

The man sighed, visibly conflicted, “We were told that a deserted manor outside Adlersbrunn had recently been occupied. Strange things started to occur since the residents’ arrival and the King requested us to investigate”

“What kind of strange things?”

“Light coming from the manor in the middle of the night, scared villagers, young girls disappearing, and others falling sick, as you already know”. He gestured towards her.

Angela had never really been versed in gossip. But she heard those when desperate villagers began to bring her their daughters or wives, a few days ago. She recalled their condition. The first one she didn’t know how to treat.

“You think these girls’ illness could be linked to it?”, she asked with a skeptic look. Surely Gabriel would investigate further before drawing conclusions.

“You don’t know what they suffer from, you said it yourself.” Was he defying her ?

“Yes, but it would be a huge coincidence. Perhaps, it is just a disease I haven’t seen ye-.” She began before being interrupted.

“Angela you’re a witch, you’re familiar with odd things! You know magic, you have seen its power and how it can ravage a city in silence, don’t be so rational.” His outburst surprised her, so he lowered his voice, “There is no point in arguing anyway, after this mission we _know_ it is linked”

Angela froze, apparently Adlersbrunn was not as tranquil as she thought. Moreover, she still didn’t know what the dark-haired girl had to do with all this. “How so?”

“The King heard from a reliable source that the owner of the manor could be vampires.” Gabriel continued without acknowledging Angela’s wide eyes.

“He engaged a vampire hunter, McCree I think, messy and stupid. I was in favor of a subtle approach but the King was convinced that “these creatures should receive no mercy be killed like animals”. He imitated the King’s rough voice, his disdain obvious.

There had always been a rivalry against King Jack and Gabriel. Indeed, the latter was one of the few who would disagree with him and express his views on the kingdom.

Angela appreciated him for it. Adlersbrunn was not a fairy tale land and she often found the King’s decisions violent and unnecessary. It was agreeable to talk to someone who didn’t have a blind faith in the King, even if Gabriel’s methods proved to be as debatable sometimes.

“So, he ordered me to break the door down. Inside we found a noble couple and their daughter, who was feeding on a young girl.”

It was weird, Angela had heard that vampires could drink from animals or any living being, only the taste differed, murdering humans was not mandatory.

“They tried to explain that their daughter was ill, a blood disease or something, and she had to drink pure blood.” Gabriel shifted, “But our valiant King wouldn’t listen, he butchered them while the daughter tried to run away.” He chuckled nervously. Butchered. The King didn’t even grant them a trial. Angela was beginning to put two and two together.

“The hunter managed to hit the girl with his crossbow but she had just fed, she was fast and already outside. Jack told me to chase after her while they would ignite a fire to burn any remaining trace of vampirism.” She could already guess what would be done to the poor girl. “She should be brought back here and burned at the stake for the villagers to have their revenge.”

“So-“, Angela’s eyes went back and forth between the girl’s sleeping form and Gabriel “-you found her ?”

“Yes. I don’t know what McCree’s bolts are made of but she was almost dead when I found her in the forest. I told Jack I had lost her” He sighed again and shook his head, his voice growing agitated “I-I couldn’t leave her like this, I know she’s the cause of several murders but she’s young and if her parents said the truth-“

“I know Gabe”, Angela put a hand on his shoulder, “And you did well, you are a good man.” In truth, she would have done the exact same thing.

At the same time, they heard the sound of bells coming from the castle, apparently the King was convening a council.

“I need to go”, Gabriel declared while standing up, “He probably wants to discuss the mission and the way to find our missing girl.”

The witch bit her lip, worry beginning to form an uncomfortable feeling in her stomach, “I hope you won’t be in trouble.”

His only answer was a bitter chuckle so she added “I will take care of her”, of course she would, she took care of everybody, “and I will make sure no one remarks her presence here.”

“Thank you Angela, you are the best.”

Gabriel walked out the door of the dimly-lit house, leaving Angela to sat down and lay her eyes upon the girl.

Processing the story Gabriel just told her, she finally realized what she had agreed to and gasped.

What was she going to do with a vampire ?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in love with Widow's Huntress skin so I decided to write a Vampire AU. Jack is OOC but writing him as a brutal king fitted the story, I think. I apologize for any possible mistakes as English is not my first language.
> 
> Feel free to let me know if you liked it and if I should continue.


End file.
